


Besiegt

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Prisoner of War, sex as payment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack fällt nach einer verlorenen Schlacht seinem Feind in die Hände</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besiegt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Measure for Measure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923167) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Measure for Measure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923167) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an Saladscream für das Beta der engl. Version und an Athor, die mir auch einen Schubs gegeben hat, als ich rettungslos festsaß, für das deutsche Beta! Danke!
> 
> Ich habe "rape/non con" verwendet, weil es so anfängt, am Ende stimmt Jack aber zu.

Besiegt. – Das ganze Ausmaß des Wortes machte sich in Colonel O’Neills Kopf breit, ließ ihn für einen Moment fast gefühllos zurück, so dass das Durcheinander des Schlachtfeldes vor seinen Augen einzufrieren schien. Das angstvolle Wiehern der Pferde, die verzweifelten Schreie der verletzten und sterbenden Männer, die Kanonen, die in der Ferne letzte Schüsse abgaben, das metallische Klicken der Schwerter, die bedrückende Hitze und der Gestank nach vergossenem Blut und Exkrementen – das alles wurde zu einem von diesen riesigen, schrecklichen und ach so farbenprächtigen Schlachtgemälden, die er so oft bewundert hatte. Doch nun war er zu einem Teil von einem geworden. Aber nicht auf der Gewinnerseite. 

Mit absoluter Klarheit erkannte Jack, dass die Schlacht verloren war. Er war von den feindlichen Standarten mit den blauen Drachen umzingelt, seine eigenen Söldnertruppen waren feige auf der Flucht und ließen die rechte Flanke ohne Deckung, so dass die feindliche Kavallerie ohne Probleme durchbrechen konnte. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte sein Vater, der General, einen strategischen Rückzug angeordnet, woraufhin ein Chaos ausgebrochen war. Nur der starken Präsenz Colonel O’Neills war es zu verdanken, dass das Schlimmste hatte verhindert werden können. Viel schweres Kriegsgerät war in die Hände der Gegner gefallen, aber Jack hatte berechtigte Hoffnung, dass sie wenigstens einige der Bogenschützen und einen Teil der berittenen Truppen gerettet hatten. 

Ganz langsam kamen die Geräusche wieder zurück, das ohrenbetäubende Getöse und Getümmel nahm wieder Form an. Jack bemerkte, dass sein Adjutant versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen und gegen den Lärm des Schlachtfeldes anschrie: „Sir! Sir! Wir müssen uns sofort zurückziehen!“ Sein Pferd tänzelte vor O’Neills prächtigem Schlachtross nervös auf und ab. 

Instinktiv wusste der Colonel, dass es zu spät war, dass sie niemals die Sicherheit der sich zurückziehenden Linien erreichen würden. Aber er wollte seinen loyalen Adjutanten nicht entmutigen und so nickte er zustimmend. Er wendete sein verschwitztes Pferd und in dem Moment sah er, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie sein erstaunter Begleiter von einem Pfeil durchbohrt wurde, der genau die Halsschlagader getroffen hatte. Unglauben breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes aus, als seine Hände, die den Hals betasteten, voller Blut waren. Dann sackte er langsam auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes zusammen, ehe er auf den aufgeweichten, matschigen Boden fiel, wo er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verblutete. 

„Nein!“ Mit einem lautstarken Schrei und voller blinder Wut attackierte O’Neill den nächsten Reiter, der die Farben des verhassten Gegners trug. Doch bevor sein Schwert die Rüstung des Feindes auch nur berührte, fühlte er einen heftigen Schlag, der auf seinen Helm niedersauste und die Schwärze begann ihn zu verschlingen. O’Neills letzter Gedanke war, dass er hoffte, dass der Schlag tödlich gewesen war und er nicht lebend in die Hände der Feinde fallen würde. 

\------------------------------------------

Stunden später erwachte er, weil jemand seinen Namen rief und ihn schwere Stiefel in die Seite kickten. 

„Hey, Colonel! Wachen Sie auf! Es ist Zeit den Statthalter zu sehen!“

Jack stellte fest, dass er auf dem Boden eines Raumes lag, der mit Sicherheit ein Gefängnis war. Die vergitterte Tür und die spärliche Ausstattung, die nur aus einer Matratze und einem Eimer in der Ecke des Raumes bestand, waren ein klarer Hinweis darauf, dass dies keines der Zimmer in seinem gemütlichen Landsitz war. Und ganz offensichtlich war er auch nicht tot, wie er gehofft hatte, oder dieses war eine sehr seltsame Art von Hölle. Man hatte ihm die Rüstung und das Kettenhemd ausgezogen, aber das war in Ordnung, denn die Zelle war sehr warm und stickig. Um dem ständigen Kicken der Stiefelspitze zu entgehen, hievte er sich in eine sitzende Position und lehnte sich schwer gegen die kühle Mauer in seinem Rücken. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah drei Wachen in seiner Zelle, die ihn misstrauisch beäugten und geflissentlich ihre Waffen umklammerten. Sah so aus, als würde ihm ein gewisser Ruf vorauseilen. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. 

„Der Statthalter will Sie sehen“, wiederholte der Sprecher der drei.  
„Kein Problem. Sag ihm, dass er in meinem geräumigen Domizil herzlich willkommen ist, wann immer er Zeit dafür findet. Aber vergiss nicht, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er sich etwas zum Sitzen mitbringt, denn meine Ausstattung mit Möbeln ist beklagenswert.“  
„Hören Sie mit ihren Frechheiten auf!“ Der Wachmann richtete seine Waffe, eine tödlich aussehende Feuerwaffe, direkt auf O’Neills Kopf und befahl: „Aufstehen!“ 

Jack sagte sich, dass man nicht eine Schlacht überlebte, nur um dann von einer Wache erschossen zu werden, deshalb versuchte er – mit Hilfe der Wand – aufzustehen. Er fühlte jeden einzelnen Muskel in seinem Körper protestieren. Sein Kopf schmerzte gewaltig und er wettete, dass es da irgendwo eine Beule in der Größe eines Gänseeis gab, aber sonst schien er nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Er probierte einmal seine Beine, Arme und Fingergelenke durch, aber alles funktionierte tadellos, so dass er endlich den Wachen folgte. Sie erklommen verschiedene Treppen und durchquerten endlos lange Korridore, bevor sie eine große, reich geschmückte Halle betraten, die mit riesigen Gemälden von siegreichen Schlachten geschmückt war. O’Neill zog ein Gesicht. 

Eine Menge farbenprächtig angezogener Leute, der Colonel sah feinste Seiden und aufwendige Brokatstickerei, schweren Samt und goldbeschlagene Schnallen und Broschen, stand angeregt diskutierend herum, aber sie machten den Weg für ihn und die Wachen frei. Als sie fast zwei Drittel des Raumes durchquert hatten, verkündete einer der Uniformierten lautstark: „Der Statthalter!“ 

Ein ebenso reich, aber ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann löste sich von einer Gruppe, trat in den entstandenen Freiraum und wartete darauf, dass Jack die letzten Schritte näher trat. 

„Daniel!“, rief O’Neill, völlig überrascht und starrte ungläubig auf den Mann vor ihm. 

„Jack.“ Daniel nickte knapp mit dem Kopf, aber seine Augen konnten kaum seine Begeisterung verbergen. Endlich, endlich war Jack in seiner Hand! Er hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet! Daniels Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen und leicht überheblichen Grinsen und seine Antwort klang klar und deutlich durch den Raum, der seit O’Neills erstauntem Ausruf plötzlich ganz leise geworden war. „Meinst du nicht, Colonel O’Neill, dass du auf deinen Knien besser aufgehoben wärest?“ 

Sofort traten zwei Wachen auf den Colonel zu, aber Daniel stoppte sie mit einem Handzeichen. Stattdessen blickte er Jack direkt ins Gesicht. Forderte ihn heraus. 

Jack schluckte schwer, aber er war sich der feindlichen Atmosphäre im Raum ihm gegenüber wohl bewusst. Bevor die beiden Wachen ihn doch noch unsanft zu Boden stoßen konnten, ließ er sich lieber vorsichtig vor Daniel auf den Knien nieder. 

Daniel Jackson, den er das letzte Mal vor sechs, nein, sieben Jahren gesehen hatte. Sieben Jahre, um den jungen, schüchternen, sanften, oftmals übereifrigen Bücherwurm in einen gutaussehenden, stattlichen, selbstbewussten Mann zu verwandeln. 

„Was für eine nette Überraschung, dass wir uns mal wieder sehen“, stellte Daniel in einem übertrieben freundlichen Tonfall fest, dessen falsche Klebrigkeit Jack innerlich zusammenzucken ließ. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten das Ganze in eine etwas privatere Umgebung verlagern.“ 

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl“, meinte Jack schnippisch, wagte aber nicht aufzustehen, bevor Daniel ihn nicht dazu aufgefordert hatte. 

Daniel nickte anerkennend und trug zwei Wachen auf, den Gefangenen in seine Räumlichkeiten zu bringen. „Ich werde in einigen Minuten nachkommen.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dadurch hatte Jack genügend Zeit, diese neue Entwicklung durchzukauen. Sie schmeckte ihm nicht besonders. Die Wachen hatten ihn auf dem Boden abgeladen und seine Hände so lose an dem schweren Schreibtisch befestigt, dass er sich hätte aufsetzen können, wenn ihm der Sinn danach gestanden hätte, es ihm aber unmöglich war, sich zu befreien. Nun, für den Moment zog er es sowieso vor, auf den dem netten, flauschigen Teppich zu liegen, der sich unter seinen alten, malträtierten Knochen wunderbar weich anfühlte. 

So, dann hatte es Daniel also bis zum Statthalter gebracht. Nicht schlecht. Jack gönnte es ihm wirklich. Aber warum hatte es ausgerechnet Daniel sein müssen, der ihn gefangen genommen hatte? Warum? Jack seufzte tief auf. Ihm war bewusst, dass Daniel alles Recht der Welt hatte, wütend auf ihn zu sein. 

Bis vor sieben Jahren waren sie Freunde gewesen, beste Freunde sogar. Sie hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, hatten über Gott und die Welt geredet, von Politik und Liebe, von Pferden, Segelschiffen, Büchern und Frauen. Die ganze Bandbreite. Aber unsensibel für Zwischentöne wie er war, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, wann sich Daniels Einstellung geändert hatte. Wann es nicht mehr um abstrakte Dinge sondern um ganz konkrete gegangen war. 

Als Daniel gefragt hatte, was er von der verbotenen Liebe zwischen Männern halte, hatte er nur ganz vage geantwortet. Er hatte rein theoretisch eine viel liberalere Position unterstützt, als er bereit war, im realen Leben einzunehmen. Das war einer seiner größten Fehler gewesen. Neben anderen Fehlern. 

Laute Stimmen im Flur kündigten Daniels Eintreffen an. Die Tür flog schwungvoll auf und Daniel, fünf Wachleute, ein paar Diener und ein laut schimpfender und sich wehrender Mann betraten den Raum. 

„Das ist empörend! Ich verlange, den König zu sehen. Ich bin von edler Geburt und … Jack! ….Jack?“ Der ältere Mann blieb ganz plötzlich stehen und starrte ungläubig auf seinen Sohn. 

Jack war schockiert. Er war felsenfest überzeugt gewesen, dass seinem Vater die Flucht gelungen war! Ihn jetzt auch als Gefangenen zu sehen, ließ ihn befürchten, dass es um die Lage ihrer Stadt schlecht bestellt war. „Vater“, meinte er resigniert und setzte sich auf. 

„Ein sehr nettes Familientreffen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Daniel hämisch. „Fast wie in den guten, alten Zeiten.“ Er lachte höhnisch. Nachdem die Bediensteten den älteren O’Neill an einen schweren Stuhl gefesselt hatten, bedeutete er ihnen, den Raum zu verlassen. 

Daniel wandte sich an den Vater. Er fingerte an den schweren Perlmuttknöpfen, die seine Jacke verzierten, herum und konnte seine Aufregung nur schlecht verbergen. „Morgen werden Sie an den Pranger gestellt werden. Den ganzen Tag über werden die Einwohner dieser Stadt die Möglichkeit haben, Ihnen von Angesicht zu Angesicht … eh … mitzuteilen, was sie über Ihre ungerechtfertigte Expansionspolitik, die in der Vergangenheit so viele Menschenleben gekostet hat, halten. Ich denke, da sie so oft das Ziel Ihrer Aggressionen gewesen sind, werden die Bürger dieses Privileg sehr zu schätzen wissen.“ 

„Nein!“ Beide O’Neills riefen im selben Moment: „Nein!“  
„Doch. Da gibt es keine Verhandlungen drüber. Es wird Ihre Truppen demoralisieren, Sie so zu sehen.“ Daniel schaute hochmütig von einem zum anderen.  
„Das kannst du meinem Vater nicht antun!“ Jack war mehr als empört.  
„Ich verlange, den König zu sehen!“, wiederholte der General.  
„Sie werden ihn sehen. Übermorgen. Morgen gehört meiner Stadt.“ 

Daniels Gesichtszüge wurden weicher aber auch gefährlicher. Er schaute dem General fest in die Augen, als er meinte: „Aber für den Augenblick habe ich noch eine unerledigte Sache, die immer noch zwischen Ihrem Sohn und mir steht.“ Mit diesen Worten richtete Daniel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Jack. „Leg dich hin!“ 

Jack fühlte wie sein Herz wie rasend zu schlagen begann. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, von welcher unerledigten Sache Daniel sprach. Er war damals ein solcher Feigling gewesen. Völlig schockiert und absolut verwirrt – aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Feigling. 

Daniel fixierte nun wieder den General mit einem Blick und sagte ruhig: „Es war ein Kuss. Ein einziger Kuss. Nicht mehr. Ich habe mich niemals irgendwelchen ‚unerlaubten und verabscheuungswürdigen Praktiken’ mit Ihrem Sohn hingegeben. Aber als Sie uns überraschten, fanden Sie es dennoch angemessen, alle meine Besitzungen zu konfiszieren, Ihren Wachen zu befehlen, mich wie einen Hund zu verprügeln und mich auf immer aus der Stadt zu verbannen.“ Mit jedem Wort war Daniels Rede leidenschaftlicher geworden, der brodelnde Hass wurde mit jedem Wort deutlicher. „Sie haben selbst eine Belohnung auf meinen Kopf ausgesetzt, um sicherzustellen, dass ich niemals wieder zurückkehren würde und Ihren wertvollen Sohn … in Versuchung führen würde!“ 

„Hey!“ Jack wollte einen geistreichen Kommentar dazu abgeben, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Daniel hatte Recht. Er war versucht gewesen. Absolut bestürzt aber versucht. 

„Und du“, Daniel ließ sich neben Jack auf ein Knie nieder. „Du hast die Anschuldigungen niemals entkräftet. Deine Bemühungen, mich zu verteidigen, kann man allenfalls als halbherzig einstufen und sie klangen alles andere als überzeugend.“ Er ließ seinen Finger über Jacks Kinn streichen.  
„Alles ging so schnell“, versuchte Jack zu erklären, musste sich aber eingestehen, wie lahm das klang. Die Wahrheit war, seine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr gewesen. Er war völlig geschockt gewesen von der Erkenntnis, dass Daniels Lippen etwas versprachen, was er wollte, und was ihm nicht gestattet war zu wollen.  
„Jetzt haben wir Zeit“, versicherte ihm Daniel. 

„Du bist ein kranker Bastard!“, brüllte der General.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht krank!“ Daniel sprang auf die Füße. Er zerrte an seiner Jacke und entledigte sich ihrer. Darunter trug er nur eine schwarze, reich bestickt Weste, die seine muskulösen Arme hervorragend zur Geltung brachte. „Aber ich habe bereits teuer für etwas bezahlt, das ich heute einfordern werde!“ Er drehte sich so, dass der General und Jack die Narben sehen konnten, die sich kreuz und quer über seinen linken Arm zogen. 

Jack starrte Daniel an und dachte erst im letzten Moment daran, das nicht mit offenem Mund zu tun. Es waren aber nicht die Narben, die seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselten. Auch wenn er bedauerte, dass Daniel jetzt eine lebenslange Erinnerung an die Gräueltaten hatte. Was ihn viel mehr faszinierte war Daniels Körper, der bisher unter der Jacke verborgen gewesen war. Daniel war hübsch gewesen, als sie jünger gewesen waren, aber jetzt sah er umwerfend aus. Maskulin, kräftig – ein Mann und kein Jüngling mehr. Aber dann wurde Jack klar, was „einfordern“ bedeuten könnte, und dass sich das nach weit mehr als nur einem simplen Kuss in der Gegenwart seines Vaters anhörte. Das klang nach etwas … das näher zu beleuchten, sich Jacks Vorstellungskraft weigerte. Er musste es stoppen, bevor es aus der Hand geriet. 

„Daniel?“ Erst nach dem Daniel und sein Vater sich nicht mehr versuchten gegenseitig niederzustarren und er sich Daniels Aufmerksamkeit bewusst war, sagte er mit aller Ehrlichkeit, zu der er fähig war: „Es tut mir sehr leid, was damals passiert ist. Und ich bitte dich, mir zu verzeihen, dass ich dich nicht mehr unterstützt habe. Ich …“  
„Es ist zu spät, Jack.“ Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog Daniel an Jacks Beinen bis er flach auf dem Teppich lag. Er setzte sich auf Jacks Oberschenkel und begann Jacks Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

„Halt! Nein!“ Jack buckelte, um Daniel abzuschütteln, aber dessen Gewicht hinderte ihn daran. Er zog und zerrte panisch an den Fesseln, aber das Leder gab keinen Millimeter nach. Er war verzweifelt. Die Freundschaft mit Daniel war eines der besten Dinge in seinem Leben gewesen, deshalb wollte er sie nicht auf diese Art und Weise beschmutzt sehen. Nicht mit Gewalt zu etwas gezwungen werden, was seit einigen Jahren, seit er mit seinen Wünschen mehr im Reinen war, ganz langsam in ihm gereift war und was er sich immer wieder einmal ganz vorsichtig vorgestellt hatte. 

„Doch. Aber …“ Daniel schnüffelte, eine tiefe Falte begann sich zwischen seinen Brauen zu formen und er erinnerte Jack schmerzhaft and den jüngeren Daniel. „Du stinkst“, lautete sein abschließendes Urteil.  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich deine hochwohlgeborene Nase beleidige“, schnappte Jack.  
„Schon gut“, erklärte ihm Daniel mit einer Ruhe, die Jack ganz verrückt machte. Daniel stand auf und holte eine Schüssel mit leicht parfümiertem Wasser und einen Lappen von der Anrichte. 

„Daniel, tu es nicht“, versuchte Jack noch einmal an seine Vernunft zu appellieren, nachdem er zurückgekommen war und Jacks Hemd einfach aufgerissen hatte, damit er es ihm von den Schultern streifen konnte.  
„Ich muss es tun“, wisperte Daniel und begann mit behutsamen Strichen über Jacks Haut zu streichen. „Die Aussicht darauf, hat mich durch die ersten, schwierigen Jahre gebracht. Ich bin es mir selbst schuldig.“ 

Jack schloss seine Augen für einen Moment. Er und sein Vater, sie hatten Daniel beide großes Unrecht angetan. Sein Vater, indem er all diese Ungeheuerlichkeiten und Gemeinheiten veranlasst hatte. Er, indem er ihn nicht gestoppt hatte, nicht interveniert war, weil das zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt viel einfacher gewesen war, als nach Erklärungen zu suchen, sich seinen Empfindungen zu stellen. Nur zwei Monate nach diesem Zwischenfall hatte er sogar eine junge Frau von edler Geburt geehelicht, um jegliche Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Die Ehe hatte niemals eine Chance gehabt und vor drei Jahren, nachdem sie ihm den ersehnten Erben geboren hatte, hatten sie sich mehr oder weniger offiziell getrennt. Seine Frau war auf Dauer auf einen seiner Landsitze gezogen, er selbst war in der Stadt geblieben. 

Er fühlte sich schuldig, aber diese Schuld rechtfertigte jetzt nicht Daniels Handlungen. 

Als Daniel ihm die Hosen herunterzog und er nackt und ausgeliefert vor seinem Vater und Daniel lag, spie Jack wütend aus: „Du bist auch nicht besser als wir! Du verletzt deine eigenen, ach so hohen Prinzipien, um dich an mir zu rächen! Du bist ein Heuchler!“ 

„Vielleicht.“ Daniel ließ sich keine Reaktion aufzwingen und fuhr weiter fort, Jacks Körper von Blutflecken, Schweiß und Dreck zu reinigen. Bisher war noch nichts eindeutig Sexuelles in seinen Handlungen. Bis jetzt. 

Jack probierte noch einmal, ob es denn wirklich kein Entkommen aus den Lederfesseln gäbe und versuchte sich auch unter Daniels Händen wegzurollen. Aber Daniel fuhr abermals ungerührt mit seiner Waschung fort. Seine Hände glitten jetzt über Jacks rechtes Bein, drehten den Fuß behutsam hin und her und achteten darauf, ihn nicht zu kitzeln. Wären dies andere Umstände gewesen, hätte Jack sicher die Ehrerbietung, mit der Daniel seinen Körper behandelte, bewundern können. Unter den gegebenen, unangenehmen Umständen jedoch, fürchtete er den Augenblick, in dem Daniels Hände ihn an seinem Schoß berühren würden. Und der Moment kam unaufhaltsam näher, das Tuch rieb bereits über seinen linken Oberschenkel. 

„Bitte, Daniel.“ Jacks Augen flehten den anderen Mann an, ihn zu verschonen, die letzte, unsichtbare Grenze nicht zu überschreiten.  
„Schschsch, Jack. Alles in Ordnung.“ Aber Jack sah die Unentschiedenheit in Daniels Augen und fühlte, dass die Bewegungen zögerlicher wurden und dann ganz stoppten. 

Der General war in den letzten Minuten ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen, und hatte die geflüsterte Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden nicht gehört. Aber er hatte Daniels Handlungen mit größter Aufmerksamkeit und steigender Wut verfolgt. Jetzt unterbrach er die Stille und spie wutentbrannt hervor: „Du bist ein Perversling, Jackson! Mögest du in der Hölle verrotten! Du und alle deinesgleichen! Ich verachte dich!“ 

Daniels Augen verengten sich und Jack sah die Entschlossenheit, aber auch die Unversöhnlichkeit, zurückkehren. Er seufzte. Sein Vater war wirklich ein unsensibler und unbelehrbarer Fanatiker! Selbstverständlich rieb Daniel jetzt mit dem Tuch über sein Glied und machte ein großes Spektakel daraus, so zu tun, als würde er ihn säubern. 

Daniel schaute den General direkt an und fragte: „Sehen Sie auch gut hin, wie ich Ihren Sohn jetzt anfasse? Sein Körper gehört jetzt mir und ich kann damit tun, was ich will. Ihr einziger Sohn, Ihr ganzer Stolz und jetzt ist er doch nicht mehr als eine weiterer … Lustknabe für meine … perversen Bedürfnisse! Sie können mich nicht daran hindern!“  
„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe!“, brüllte der General ungehalten, mit hochrotem Kopf und hervortretenden Halsschlagadern. 

„Nein! Und das ist erst der Anfang! Ich will, dass Sie diese Bilder vor Augen haben, wenn Sie morgen am Pranger stehen! Etwas, worüber Sie nachdenken können!“ Ganz bewusst strich er jetzt direkt mit seiner Hand über Jacks Schaft, jeglichen Vorwand beiseite lassen.  
„Ich werde nicht am Pranger stehen!“, schrie der General wie wahnsinnig. „Und nun hören Sie auf!“  
Daniel knetete Jacks Hoden besitzergreifend. „Nein!“ Dieses war eine Machtdemonstration, an den General gerichtet. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. 

Erst als Daniel einen erstickten Laut von Jack vernahm, weil er zu fest zugedrückt hatte, traf sein Blick auf Jacks Augen und er las in ihnen äußerste Verzweiflung und stumme Anklage. Für einen Wimpernschlag starrte er ungläubig auf Jack, dann auf seine Hand, zurück in Jacks Gesicht und er zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. 

„Ich … Es tut mir leid. Ich kann dir das nicht antun.“ Er breitete das Handtuch, das er mitgebracht hatte, über Jacks Körper aus, um ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre und Würde zurückzugeben. „Es tut mir leid.“ Er stand auf und fing an, ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern. Er fühlte immer noch den Hass in sich vibrieren, aber er wusste, dass Jack die falsche Adresse war. 

Jack beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Dies war der Daniel, an den Jack sich erinnerte. Mitleid zeigend mit jemandem, der es nicht unbedingt verdiente. Seine Handlungen in der Vergangenheit hatten ihre Freundschaft zerstört, die Politik hatte sie zu Feinden gemacht – aber dennoch konnte Daniel ihn nicht wie einen behandeln. Für einen Augenblick fragte sich Jack, wie Daniel es mit so einer Einstellung bis zum Statthalter gebracht hatte, aber dann erinnerte er sich an Daniels diplomatische Fähigkeiten. Wie oft hatte Daniel, als sie noch jünger waren, mit Charme mehr erreicht als Jack mit Dickköpfigkeit! Vielleicht hatte Daniels Art und Weise eine Stadt zu regieren ja auch ihre Vorteile. 

Aber Jack war auch ein Staatsmann und als solcher beabsichtigte er, von Daniels nachgiebiger Stimmung zu profitieren. Jack schaute zu seinem Vater herüber, der Daniel hasserfüllt anstarrte. Das sah gar nicht gut aus. Jack wusste, dass er rasch eine Lösung finden musste, ehe die Lage weiter eskalierte und ehe sein Vater weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte. Auf die eine oder andere Weise musste er seinen Vater aus der Schusslinie bugsieren. Jack war überzeugt, dass seine Chance halbwegs passabel hier durchzukommen, weitaus größer war, wenn er mit Daniel allein war. 

Daniels Reaktion hatte ganz deutlich gezeigt, dass er immer noch mehr als nur Hass für ihn empfand. Er würde da schon irgendwie durchkommen, aber was seinen Vater betraf, da war Jack nicht allzu optimistisch. Es stand keinesfalls zu erwarten, dass Daniel mit ihm Mitleid haben würde, dafür hatte er ihn in der Vergangenheit zu tief verletzt. Daniel würde seinen Vater ohne Zögern und Bedauern morgen dem Zorn der Massen ausliefern. Jack konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass der stolze und unnachgiebige Mann morgen die Demütigung des Prangers erdulden sollte. Er fürchtete, dass es den alten Mann brechen würde. Auch wenn er sich Daniel gegenüber grausam und ungerecht benommen hatte, blieb er doch nach wie vor sein Vater und Jack konnte so eine Behandlung nicht zulassen. Aus der Not der Verzweiflung geboren, begann sich ein wilder und verrückter Plan in seinem Kopf zu formen. 

Jack hob seinen Kopf, stützte sich, soweit es die Fesseln erlaubten, umständlich auf einem Ellenbogen ab und fragte: „Falls ich dich weitermachen lasse, wirst du dann meinem Vater die öffentliche Demütigung ersparen und ihn sofort zum König schicken?“  
Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er dachte, dass das eine gute Idee war, aber er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Daniel ihn nicht verletzen würde. 

„Jack!“ Der Horror war der Stimme des Generals deutlich anzuhören.  
„Jack!“ Daniel starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was … bietest du mir da an?“, fragte er zögerlich.  
„Was willst du?“ Jack versuchte wirklich, das Ganze so kaltblütig wie möglich zu spielen.  
„Ich …“  
„Du kannst das nicht machen, mein Sohn!“, ging der General entsetzt und aufgebracht dazwischen. „Ich verbiete es dir! Das ist unmoralisch und verdorben!“  
„Möchtest du zwölf Stunden oder mehr mit den freundlichen Einwohnern dieser Stadt auf Tuchfühlung verbringen?“, erkundigte sich Jack sarkastisch.  
„Nein.“  
„Dann überlass die Sache mir.“ 

Daniel biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete auf die Reaktion des Generals, besser gesagt auf dessen Ablehnung des Vorschlags, aber O’Neill senior schwieg. 

Oh Gott! Ein Vater, der die Ehre seines Sohnes verkaufte, um seine eigene zu retten! Daniel brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verdauen, vor allem, da die Anschuldigungen, die man ihm ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, so vehement gewesen waren. Aber wer war er, um sich hier zum Richter aufzuschwingen? Der General versuchte seine Haut zu retten, Jack bot seinen Körper als Bestechungsgeld an und er würde akzeptieren, auch wenn sein politischer Verstand ihm dringend etwas anderes riet. Sie waren wirklich alle drei aus demselben Holz geschnitzt! 

Daniel beugte sich zu Jack hinunter, schaute ihm geradewegs in die Augen und fragte: „Wenn ich ihn direkt zum König sende, wirst du … die Nacht mit mir verbringen? Habe ich dein Wort darauf?“  
„Abgemacht.“ Mehr konnte Jack nicht sagen, da er nicht wusste, ob seine Stimme ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde. Er fragte sich nämlich gerade, was ihn hatte dazu bringen können, dieser Eingebung des Augenblicks zu folgen. 

Und er hatte noch mehr Zeit, sich zu überlegen, ob er klug gehandelt hatte, da Daniel zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, einen kurzen Brief schrieb, ihn versiegelte und in eine Ledermappe mit anderen Papieren steckte. Dann rief er mehrere Wachen und Diener, wies einige an, den General wieder in seine Zelle zurückzubringen, andere beauftragte er alles vorzubereiten, damit der General gleich am nächsten Morgen überstellt werden könnte und die letzte Wache sandte er in die Ställe. 

Mit jedem Befehl fühlte Jack seine Unruhe steigen, eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Angst und Erwartung. Daniel würde behutsam sein, versuchte er sich zu überzeugen. Selbst als er vor einer halben Stunden noch voller Verbitterung auf ihn gewesen war, waren seine Bewegungen sanft und zärtlich gewesen. Falls er sich nicht widersetzte, würde alles okay sein.

Als sein Vater bereits an der Tür war, meinte Jack, der ihn nicht ohne Gruß gehen lassen wollte: „Möge der König dir wohlgesonnen sein.“ Der General versteifte sich einen Moment, folgte dann aber den Wachen ohne ein Wort oder einen letzten Blick für seinen Sohn. 

Wie konnte sein Vater nur so undankbar und kalt sein? Die grausame Zurückweisung traf Jack mehr, als er laut zugeben würde. Sie machte ihn verletzlich. Jack opferte sich hier, bot immerhin im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seinen Hintern an, um sein Wohlergehen zu sichern und nun würdigte sein Vater ihn nicht einmal mehr eines letzten Blickes! Dies Verhalten traf ihn tief, denn die Achtung und die Anerkennung des Mannes waren ihm immer noch wichtig. 

Ein Frösteln lief über seinen Rücken und schamhaft wurde Jack sich wieder seiner Nacktheit bewusst, die nur bedingt unter einem schmalen Handtuch verborgen war. Sein Blick traf sich mit dem mitleidigen Blick eines Dieners, der gerade an ihm vorbeiging und Jack spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das Ganze spielte sich binnen Sekunden ab, dann verließ auch dieser Bedienstete den Raum.

Sie waren allein. 

Daniel verschloss die Tür, holte zwei Gläser Wein vom Tisch und setzte sich neben Jack auf den Teppich. Er befreite eins von Jacks Handgelenken und gab ihm ein Glas.  
Jack trank gierig, Daniel nippte nur an seinem Wein. 

„Hast du auch Hunger?“  
„Irgendwie habe ich wohl das Frühstück und Mittagessen verpasst“, gab Jack zu. 

Daniel ging noch einmal zum Tisch und holte ein paar Scheiben Brot, Butter und Käse, einige Trauben und Wasser für Jack. Sie aßen in kameradschaftlicher Stille. Nachdem Jack mit einem Tätscheln seines Magens angedeutet hatte, dass er satt war, schob Daniel die Überreste auf dem Teppich zur Seite und trug die Wasserkaraffe zum Tisch zurück. Auf dem Rückweg blieb er direkt vor Jack stehen und sein Blick glitt anerkennend und fast zärtlich über den am Boden sitzenden Mann. 

„Na, begutachtest du deinen Preis?“ Jack bedauerte seine Worte im selben Moment, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Das Essen und das Wasser hatten ihm gut getan und für einen Augenblick hatte er die beschissene Situation, in der er sich befand vergessen und seinem losen Mundwerk freien Lauf gelassen. Er sah, wie Daniel sich getroffen verspannte. 

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Daniel bei Jack und löste die Fesseln an seiner zweiten Hand. Als Jack keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, befahl er: „Steh auf, Jack!“ Oh ja, Jack war sein Preis! Wie zuvorkommend von ihm, ihn noch einmal daran zu erinnern! 

Mit einem übertrieben leidenden Gesichtsausdruck erhob Jack sich. 

„Runter mit dem Handtuch.“ 

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine …“ Aber Daniels hochmütiger Gesichtsausdruck und die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ließen es ihm ratsam erscheinen, ihn nicht weiter zu reizen.  
Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sein letztes „Kleidungsstück“ zu Boden sinken. Jetzt bedeckte nichts mehr seine Nacktheit und Jack musste die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, um den dringenden Impuls, sich zu bedecken, abzuwehren. Er fixierte zur Ablenkung den reich bestickten Wandteppich hinter Daniels Rücken, der Satyrn, Nymphen, Götter und Göttinnen in einem Reigen spielerischer Lust und Liebe zeigte. Wie außerordentlich passend. 

„Dreh dich um.“ Daniel begleitete seinen Befehl mit einer kreisförmigen Bewegung seines Zeigefingers und Jack biss sich hart auf die Zunge, um sich keine Bemerkung, wie erniedrigend das hier war, entschlüpfen zu lassen. Denn das war ja wohl Daniels Absicht. Rache gehörte ganz bestimmt zu Daniels Plan, wenngleich er immer noch hoffte, dass Daniel wenigstens ein klitzekleinwenig Begehren für ihn fühlte und er sich nicht hoffnungslos verrechnet hatte. 

Widerstrebend drehte er sich um und fühlte Daniels deutlich musternden und brennenden Blick auf seinem Rücken … und seinem Hintern. Für seinen Geschmack war er gerade viel zu nackt und viel zu ausgeliefert. Er zuckte ungewollt zusammen, als Daniels Finger ihn am Rücken berührten und langsam von den Schulterblättern zu seinem Steißbein hinunter glitten. Obwohl Daniel ihn an diesem Abend schon weit intimer angefasst hatte, fühlte sich das hier noch viel … persönlicher an, als Daniels kleine Machtdemonstration für seinen Vater. 

Daniel fragte sich, was wohl gerade durch Jacks Kopf ging? War Jack wirklich so abgeneigt, wie er gerade tat? Das Zusammenzucken gab ihm zu denken. Waren die Lehren seines Vaters wirklich auf so fruchtbaren Boden gefallen? Oder hatte Jack es im Laufe der Jahre doch mal irgendwann bedauert, dass sich aus diesem ersten Kuss nicht hatte mehr entwickeln können?  
Daniel trat näher an Jack heran, seine Hand glitt über Jacks Arme, für eine Sekunde umfing er Jacks Hände, die sich öffneten als er sie berührte. 

Er jedenfalls hatte Jack niemals ganz aus seinen Gedanken verbannen können, hatte viele wundervolle Erinnerungen an ihre unbeschwerte Freundschaft, an die tiefe Verbundenheit, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte und die auch jener letzte, unglückliche Tag nicht hatte zerstören können. Die Jahre hatten seine Enttäuschung über Jacks Verhalten abgemildert und er hoffte, dass die Tatsache, dass Jack sich ihm heute angeboten hatte, nicht nur ein Handel war, den er widerwillig erfüllte.  
Als seine Hand nach einer Weile über Jacks Brust glitt und er mit seinem Daumen über Jacks Brustwarze strich, fühlte er Jack erschaudern. Wieder so ein zweideutiges Signal. 

Jacks Gedanken waren in Aufruhr, das Zimmer schien ihm unwahrscheinlich warm, Daniels Finger, die sich in seine Haut brannten, ebenso. Es fühle sich so … sündig an, dass diese zärtlichen Finger einem Mann gehören sollten. Aber zur selben Zeit fühlte es sich unwahrscheinlich gut an, dass dies Daniel war und er war fasziniert. Er fühlte seine Erregung erwachen, hasste sich selbst dafür und hieß es gleichzeitig willkommen, weil diese unglückliche, lang andauernde Sache endlich einen Abschluss brauchte. Er entspannte ein wenig mehr und begann Daniels Berührungen zu genießen. Immer mächtiger wurde in ihm die Erkenntnis, dass sein Vater Unrecht gehabt hatte. „Ich denke nicht, dass es unmoralisch und verwerflich ist“, platzte er unvermittelt heraus. 

Nur eine einzige zärtliche Berührung und Jack schmolz dahin? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Daniel fragte sarkastisch: „Hat dich die Tatsache, dass du es gleich selber tun wirst, zu dieser Erkenntnis gebracht?“  
Mit einer brüsken Bewegung drehte er Jack herum, nahm dessen Kopf fest in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Zwang seine Lippen so brutal auf Jacks Lippen, dass dem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als seinen Mund zu öffnen und Daniels Zunge einzulassen. 

Jack kämpfte, versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu machen, aber Daniel zischte: „Nein! Meine Bedingungen!“, und küsste ihn erneut. Sie kämpften in diesem Kuss um die Vorherrschaft und als Daniel sie nicht erreichen konnte, hörte er auf. Er hatte es nicht nötig, Jack auf diese Weise zu bezwingen. 

„Schlafzimmer!“, befahl er außer Atem. Er marschierte zu einer der Türen im hinteren Teil des Raumes und blickte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, ob Jack ihm folgte. 

Für eine Sekunde spielte Jack mit der Idee, sich einfach zu weigern, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sein Vater immer noch in Daniels Gewalt war und dass er sein Wort gegeben hatte. Seine einzige Option bestand darin, Daniel zu folgen. 

Als er den Raum betrat, hatte Daniel bereits eine Petroleumlampe angezündet. Das warme Licht hob das große Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes deutlich aus den Schatten heraus. Oh, mein Gott! Mit einem Schlag fühlte Jack die Tragweite dessen, was er gerade dabei war zu tun. Er schluckte nervös, und Bilder von nackten Männern, die sich auf dem Bett wälzten, schossen durch seinen Kopf. Oh, nein. 

Daniel brach den Bann, indem er Jack eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. „Zieh mich aus, Jack“, meinte er und achtete deutlich darauf, dass es mehr wie eine Bitte als wie ein Befehl klang, weil er den Aufruhr in Jacks Augen gesehen hatte. Er wollte Jack zu seinen Bedingungen, aber er würde nichts gegen Jacks Willen tun. Und wenn jemand aussah, als ob er eine Ablenkung von seinen übereifrigen Gedanken brauchte, dann Jack. 

Dass das die richtige Strategie gewesen war, wurde deutlich, als Jack sich wieder auf ihn konzentrierte und mit seiner üblichen Schnodderigkeit bemerkte: „Klar doch, Daniel“, und sich an die Arbeit machte. Jacks Finger kämpften mit den Verschlüssen und den Verschnürungen der Weste, er schimpfte „verdammter Fieselkram“, bis es ihm endlich gelang, Daniel die Weste über die Schulter zu streifen und sie im Endeffekt auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. 

Jack starrte auf Daniels nackte Brust und ließ seine Hand versuchsweise darüber gleiten. Es war nicht so, als hätte er Daniel noch niemals nackt gesehen. In den heißen Sommern waren sie oft nackt schwimmen gewesen, hatten sogar spielerisch im Wasser gekämpft, aber dieses hier war das erste Mal, dass er Daniels Brust in einer eindeutig sexuellen Weise berührte. Und er mochte es. Mochte die Geschmeidigkeit der Haut, die trügerisch die Stärke der Muskeln darunter verbarg. Liebte die Wärme und die sofortige Reaktion von Daniels Brustwarzen, als er nur ganz sanft mit seinem Finger drüber strich. Liebte es, dass Daniel seine Augen für eine Sekunde schloss. Unvermittelt wurde Jack klar, dass Daniel bei diesem Zusammentreffen nicht alle Macht in Händen hielt, auch er hatte eine gar nicht so schlechte Ausgangsstellung. 

Diese Erkenntnis half ihm, sich nicht zu widersetzen, als Daniel ihn zwang drei Schritte rückwärts zu machen und ihn dann aufs Bett schubste. Er zuckte auch nur leicht zusammen, als Daniel sich vollständig entkleidete und er Daniels beeindruckende Erektion sah und unweigerlich daran denken musste, wo die später noch hineinpassen sollte. Für einen Moment fühlte er Panik heranwogen. 

Aber Daniel unterbrach seine mäandrierenden Gedanken sehr effektiv, indem er langsam und sinnlich auf dem Bett nach oben krabbelte, bis er auf allen vieren über Jacks Körper kniete und ihn erneut küsste. Seine Küsse wanderten von Jacks Kinn zu Jacks Ohr und zurück zu Jacks Mund und erhoben Anspruch auf ihn, auf seinen Körper. Nach einer Weile fixierte er Jack mit einem intensiven Blick und fragte: „Soll ich dich wieder fesseln, so dass du dir später sagen kannst, du habest keine Wahl gehabt?“ 

„Daniel!“ Jack schaute vollkommen entrüstet, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er kaum eine halbe Stunde zuvor noch ähnliche Gedanken gehabt hatte. Er hatte sich eingeredet, sich auf dem Altar der Sohnesliebe edel zu opfern. 

„Du bist so ein verdammter Klugscheißer! Immer noch!“, beschwerte sich Jack lautstark. „Immer noch versuchst du alles zu überanalysieren!“ Er boxte Daniel spielerisch in die Seite. 

Die Wahrheit war, dass Jack niemals Verantwortung für das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, übernommen hatte. Er hatte sich immer geweigert anzuerkennen, dass das, was sie fast gehabt hätten, von beiden gewünscht und erwünscht gewesen war. Selbst jetzt noch bemühte er sich die Umstände vorzuschicken, versuchte immer noch eine Entschuldigung dafür zu finden, warum er sich gleich auf etwas einlassen würde, von dem ihm immer gesagt worden war, dass es abscheulich und widerlich war. Aber gleichzeitig war es etwas, worauf er immer neugierig gewesen war. Etwas, dass er durchaus mal ausprobieren wollte, mit dem Mann, der ihn jetzt praktischerweise genau in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, in der er auch sein wollte.

Daniel lachte und damit verflog ein großer Teil der Anspannung. Sie waren nicht mehr nur der siegreiche Statthalter und seine Kriegsbeute – sie waren auch zwei Männer, die sich seit langer Zeit kannten und mochten, die viel miteinander erlebt hatten. Die Vergangenheit brandete mit Bildern heran: sonnige, faule Sommertage, die sie in den Wiesen liegend verbracht und über Gott und die Welt diskutiert hatten. Dumme Streiche, die sie den Nachbarn gespielt hatten und heftige Streitereien darüber, wer das letzte Stück Schokolade bekommen würde. Jack hatte es gestohlen, Daniel hatte geschimpft und gemeckert aber ihm am Ende immer verziehen. 

Es sah ganz so aus, als würde Daniel ihm sogar seinen größten Verrat vergeben können. Alles, was er tun müsste, war Daniel ein kleines Stück entgegenkommen, ihm zeigen, dass er einverstanden war mit der Richtung, die der Abend noch nehmen sollte. Jack war es müde, ein solcher Feigling zu sein. Den Respekt seines Vaters hatte er sowieso verloren, was also sollte ihn daran hindern, jetzt etwas zu wagen, wofür er – zumindest in den Augen seines Vaters – auch schon in gewisser Weise „bezahlt“ hatte? 

„Ist das ein ‚Ja’ oder ein ‚Nein’?“, kam Daniel noch einmal auf die Frage der Fesseln zurück. Dieses Mal würde er Jack zwingen eine bewusste Entscheidung zu treffen und würde ihm nicht erlauben, dass er sich hinter so schwammigen Wörtern wie „Pflicht“ oder „Ich hatte keine Wahl“ verstecken könnte. 

„Jemand sehr Kluges hat mir – mehrmals, möchte ich hinzufügen – gesagt, dass man eine ‚Oder-Frage’ nicht mit einem simplen ‚Ja’ oder ‚Nein’ beantworten kann.“ Jack grinste. „Aber…“ Er kam Daniels Einwand zuvor, indem er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und ihn so am Sprechen hinderte. „Ich … möchte es. Und wenn du mich dazu fesseln musst, ist das auch okay.“ Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber mit einem Mal hatte sich Jack gefragt, ob es für Daniel vielleicht nötig war, ihn hilflos zu sehen, ob er es möglicherweise sogar brauchte, um einen Schlussstrich ziehen zu können. 

„Danke, Jack, für dein Vertrauen.“ Daniel rollte sich neben Jack und seine Finger glitten sanft und bewundernd über Jacks Körper. „Aber ich denke, dass ich es, zumindest heute, vorziehe, wenn du mich auch berühren kannst.“ Seine Finger strichen leicht über Jacks Schaft. 

„Heute?“, würgte Jack hervor. 

„Haben wir nur diesen einen Abend?“ Daniels fordernde und geschickte Finger, die genau wussten, was sie machten, waren jetzt hinter Jacks Hoden geglitten und Wellen von Erregungen pulsierten durch Jacks Körper. Mit einem hilflosen Stöhnen öffnete er seine Beine weiter, um Daniel bessere Möglichkeiten zu bieten. 

„Nein.“ Jack wusste nicht, wie die politische Situation geklärt werden konnte. Aber er wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass auf persönlicher Ebene, dies nur der Anfang sein konnte. 

Er hatte sich endlich durchgerungen – und nur sieben Jahre dafür gebraucht herauszufinden, was er eigentlich mochte. Er war wahrhaftig ein Schnellmerker. 

Aber als Daniels Finger jetzt in seinen Körper vordrangen, rissen auch die letzten Barrieren, die er um seine Gefühle errichtet hatte, ein und er wusste, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hatte. 

„Nein“, wisperte er noch einmal. „Es wird ein ‚morgen’ geben.“

\----------ENDE-------

©Antares, April 2008 


End file.
